


Hogar

by LadySky185



Category: Fierrochase - Fandom, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shame
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySky185/pseuds/LadySky185
Summary: Alex y Magnus se encuentran después de dos años pero ¿Que sucederá cuando Alex  descubra que Magnus está viviendo en las calles?
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Kudos: 4





	Hogar

Magnus

Se recostó junto al basurero y miró distraídamente hacia las calles vacías, estaba anocheciendo, se abrazó a si mismo, en busca de calor

Estaba cansado, con un suspiro, sacó la bolsa de golosinas que esa señora le había dado, había sido realmente amable.

Desde hace dos años, vivía en la calle.

Desde la muerte de su madre.

No quería la caridad de nadie, y definitivamente tampoco ir a un orfanato, así que esto era lo que le quedaba.

\- Vaya, vaya pero mira a quien encontramos 

Magnus se sobresaltó y volteo, era un tipo, gordo y parecía muy ebrio

Fantástico

\- Veo que tienes un poco de comida ahí niño ¿No crees que deberías compartir? - preguntó, su cuerpo se tambaleaba - Pero mira nada mas, no estas nada mal niño ¿Porque no jugamos? - dijo, con una sonrisa que realmente daba miedo

Queriendo escapar se levanto y comenzó a correr. 

Sin embargo, su cuerpo no estaba...en condiciones de correr, así que luego de unos cuantos segundos su respiración estaba bastante mal, se detuvo para descansar

\- Mocoso! 

Intentó huir de nuevo, sin embargo, se tropezó con alguien y como resultado, ambos terminaron en el suelo

\- Ten más cui... ¿Que es ese olor? 

Oh no

No, no, no

Reconoció su voz al instante

Alex

Bajo su mirada para ocultar su rostro

No me reconozcas, no me reconozcas

En sus planes, definitivamente no estaba que su ex compañera de secundaria y enamorada, lo viera estando sucio y oliendo mal

\- ¿Estas bien, Alex? 

Oh, fantástico, Sam también esta aquí

\- Lo siento - dijo, camuflando su voz con una tos

\- Aquí estas, mocoso - dijo, a su espalda, antes de que Magnus reaccionara, el tipo lo agarró del brazo y lo volteo, sin poder evitarlo, soltó un leve quejido de dolor debido al apretón - Vamos a jugar mucho, mocoso - 

Magnus intentó zafarse, el tipo comenzó a arrastrarlo dentro de un callejón

Sin embargo, de un momento al otro, Magnus estaba contra una pared y el tipo inconsciente en el suelo

¿No necesitaba decir quien había sido su salvadora no?

\- ¿ Realmente crees que no te reconocería, Maggie? -

Había extrañado ese apodo

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Magnus estaba demasiado avergonzado como para siquiera mirar a Alex a la cara

\- Sam... 

\- Tranquila, ya llamo para que nos recojan - 

Alex dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Magnus 

\- Yo... Me tengo que....ir - comenzó diciendo Magnus

\- ¿A donde? - pregunto, de forma seca

\- Alex no tengo tiempo para esto...- 

\- Me conoces bastante Maggie ¿Realmente quieres comenzar una discusión que sabes que no ganaras? - Magnus suspiro, rindiéndose, estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir - Eso pensé -

\- Alex, yo tengo que ir a la casa de Amir, mantenme al tanto - dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada a Magnus antes de irse.

Cuando llego el auto, o mejor dicho, limusina de los Fierro, Magnus se aseguro de ponerse lo mas lejos posible y abrir la ventana

\- ¿No tienes frió? - pregunto Alex

\- No, estoy bien - 

Alex entrecerró los ojos y se movió para sentarse al lado de Magnus, este último se tenso 

\- Sigues siendo un pésimo mentiroso, Maggie - dijo, extendiéndole su campera y colocandola sobre sus hombros

\- Alex, no creo que debas estar tan... Cerca de mi - murmuro, con las mejillas rojas - Creo que ya te has dado cuanta que... Ya sabes - 

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Estas delgado hasta el hueso, helado y quien sabe que mas ¿Y te preocupa que hueles mas? - pregunto, con el ceño fruncido

\- No me preocupa pero... Soy consiente que doy bastante asco, así que no te culparía si quieres alejarte - 

Pensó que ella se alejaría, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando ella llevo su mano hacia su mejilla y la hizo mirarla, al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba 

Magnus intento desviar la mirada, parpadeando varias veces para no llorar

\- ¿Podrías mirarme, Maggie? - pidió - Jamas te tendría asco - 

Magnus sonrió apenas.

Mientras el largo viaje transcurría, Magnus no pudo evitar quedarse profundamente dormido.

. . .

Alex

Alex y Sam salian de una tienda, cuando de repente, Alex choco con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo

\- Ten mas cui... - se detuvo al sentir un olor desagradable - ¿Que es ese olor? 

Sin embargo, el olor paso a segundo plano cuando lo vio, a pesar que intentaba cubrir su rostro y se veía diferente de la última vez, lo reconoció al instante

Magnus

\- Alex ¿Estas bien? 

\- Lo siento - dijo Magnus

Si vas a fingir una tos, Maggie, al menos hazlo bien

Antes de que Alex pudiese decir algo, frunció el ceño cuando vio a un hombre acercarse a ellos

\- Aquí estas, mocoso - dijo, Alex frunció aun mas el ceño cuando noto que forzó a Magnus a levantarse y sus alarmas se encendieron cuando lo escucho quejarse de dolor - Vamos a jugar mucho, mocoso - 

Oh no, en tus sueños, idiota

A antes de que el imbécil pudiese reaccionar, lo golpeo entre sus partes y lo noqueó

\- ¿ Realmente crees que no te reconocería, Maggie? 

Alex frunció el ceño cuando Magnus ni siquiera la miro, sin embargo, decidió pasarlo por algo y mirar a su hermana

\- Sam...- comenzó, aunque sabia que su hermana ya sabia lo que estaba pensando

\- Tranquila, ya llamo para que nos recojan 

Alex dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Magnus 

\- Yo... Me tengo que....ir 

Alex alzo una ceja

Como si fuera dejar que te vayas ahora que te encontré

\- ¿A donde? 

\- Alex no tengo tiempo para esto...

\- Me conoces bastante Maggie ¿Realmente quieres comenzar una discusión que sabes que no ganaras? - Alex escucho al chico suspirar y sonrió triunfante, sabiendo que, claramente, había ganado - Eso pensé 

\- Alex, yo tengo que ir a la casa de Amir, mantenme al tanto - dijo su hermana, Alex asintió 

Cuando llego su transporte, Alex frunció el ceño al notar que Magnus estaba tratando de alejarse de ella

Iba a comenzar a interrogarlo, sin embargo, noto que estaba temblando

¿Porque abres la ventana si tienes frió, idiota?

\- ¿No tienes frió? - pregunto, aunque era obvia la respuesta

\- No, estoy bien 

Si, claro

Decidió pasarse para estar a su lado

\- Sigues siendo un pésimo mentiroso, Maggie - dijo, extendiéndole su campera y colocándosela sobre los hombros

\- Alex, no creo que debas estar tan... Cerca de mi - murmuro - Creo que ya te has dado cuanta que... Ya sabes

Alex lo miro de arriba a abajo

Si, estas sucio y hueles muy mal ¿Y que? 

Sentiría asco si fuera otra persona, pero era Magnus, SU Magnus

\- ¿Es enserio? Estas delgado hasta el hueso, helado y quien sabe que mas ¿Y te preocupa que hueles mal? 

\- No me preocupa pero... Soy consiente que doy bastante asco, así que no te culparía si quieres alejarte -

Alex llevo su mano a su mejilla y lo volteo, acariciando su mejilla repetidas veces

Nunca, jamás te tendría asco

Alex noto que parecía querer llorar, no le gusto, para nada, su Magnus debía estar sonriendo,no así

\- ¿Podrías mirarme, Maggie? - pidió -Jamas te tendría asco - 

Pasaron unos diez minutos y observo como Magnus iba cerrando poco a poco los ojos y se dormía, lo observo unos minutos hasta que noto la posición de su cuello

Seguramente le dolerá luego si sigue durmiendo así y ya hay bastante sobre su salud de que preocuparse como para agregar aun mas

Con cuidado, se movió para el otro lado de los asientos y cuidadosamente hizo que la cabeza de Magnus terminara en sus rodillas, este último se retorció un poco y frunció levemente el ceño

Adorable

\- ¿Alex? -murmuro, intentando sentarse, Alex lo evito

\- Shh - susurro acariciando su mejilla - Sigue durmiendo, aun falta bastante - 

\- Lo siento... Debo de oler pésimo 

A Alex le dolió ver lo inseguro que se veía, parecía que realmente pensaba que le tenía asco

Como si pudiera sentir asco hacia ti

Hablarían de eso luego y de muchas cosas mas, tenia tantas preguntas por hacerle, sin embargo, podían esperar 

Alex rodó los ojos

\- No es importante en este momento, ahora, deja de hablar y sigue durmiendo -

Magnus soltó una pequeña y cansina risa 

\- Me alegra saber que sigues siendo igual de mandona 

¿Como puede seguir sabiendo mi genero aun después de tanto?

\- Calla y duérmete - 

Magnus asintió y en cuestión de segundos su respiración se volvía lenta y pausada 

Mientras que el viaje seguía, marco el número de su padre, mientras esperaba acariciaba cuidadosamente la cabeza de Magnus

\- ¿Alex? ¿Que sucede? 

\- Es sobre Magnus, lo encontramos junto con Sam mientras estábamos de compras 

\- ¿Que? ¿El esta bien? 

Lo analizo lentamente, estaba pálido y con ojeras, preocupantemente delgado y muy frió

\- No realmente, creo que ah estado viviendo en las calles por un largo tiempo, ahora nos dirigimos a casa

\- Bien, me encargaré de contactar al medico, déjalo descansar y cuando llegue le preguntaremos 

\- Bien

Luego de que la llamara terminara, se dedico a mirar por la ventana mientras llegaban a su casa.

\- Maggie - llamo, sacudiéndolo suavemente - Despierta, ya llegamos - 

\- Bien - murmuro, abriendo los ojos y sentándose

Cuando entraron, fueron a la habitación de Alex y esta le tendió ropa

\- Ve a bañarte, yo le pediré a Susan que haga algo de comer 

\- Si - asintió, ella volteo dirigiéndose a la salida - Alex - volteo a mirarla - Gracias, por todo lo de hoy 

\- No me agradezcas, Maggie 

. . .

Magnus

Había olvidado lo ricos que eran los Fierro, cada habitación tenía su propio baño,

Suspiro al sentir el agua tibia sobre su piel, hacía mucho que no tomaba una ducha caliente

Había extrañado esto

Se lavo el pelo y quitó la suciedad de su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta había pasado mucho tiempo bajo la ducha y cerró la canilla

Cuando se terminó de vestir, tocaron la puerta

\- ¿Maggie? ¿Estas bien? -

Abrió la puerta y ella no dudo en entrar

\- Estoy bien, tranquila 

\- Menos mal, por como estás ahora, no sería raro que te desmayes - dijo - Pasemos al cuarto, así te seco el cabello

Magnus asintió 

Se sentaron frente al espejo, Alex comenzó a peinar y secar su cabello.

\- ¿Te molesta si duermo un rato? - preguntó, cuando terminó

Alex frunció el ceño 

\- Por supuesto que si, en primer lugar, no te dejaré dormir sin comer algo antes, en segundo, tenemos una charla pendiente ¿ O esperabas que ignore lo que sea que te haya sucedido? 

Era de esperarse

\- ¿Supongo? - Alex rodó los ojos

Ambos bajaron y se encontraron con Susan, la nana de Alex y Sam desde niños

\- Oh Magnus - exclamó la mujer, abrazándolo - Estás tan delgado, ven, ven, siéntate a comer - antes de que pudiera responder, estaba sentado en la mesa con un plato lleno de comida - Come, cielo, come 

\- Muchas gracias, Susan - agradeció, sonriéndole cálidamente a la mujer. 

Luego de que terminaran de comer, justo cuando estaban por dirigirse a la habitación, llego el Nicolás Fierro, el padre de Alex

( Aclaración ese no es el nombre real del padre de Alex, en realidad, nunca se menciona en los libros )

\- Buenas noches, hija, Magnus, es un gusto verte después de tanto - saludo, con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Buenas noches, Sr Fierro 

\- Vengan, vamos a mi despacho, tienes mucho qué explicar, Magnus 

Asintieron y comenzaron a seguirlo

Al entrar, ambos se sentaron frente al Sr Fierro

\- Comienza a explicar como llegaste a vivir en la calle Magnus ¿Y tu madre? Estoy muy seguro que está preocupada 

\- No lo creo - dijo - Murio

La cara de Alex y su padre lo dijeron todo

\- Maggie ¿Como no me dijiste? 

\- Fue hace dos años, una fuga de gas desató un incendio en nuestra casa, mi madre logró sacarme, pero inhaló demasiado humo, cuando llegaron los bomberos, ya había muerto 

\- ¿Y porque no viniste a mi? ¿O a Sam? ¿¡O a cualquier persona!? ¡ Todos te habrían ayudado y apoyado Magnus - exclamó

\- Porque no quería parar en un orfanato y no quería que nadie sintiera pena, en ese momento quería estar solo 

\- ¿Y después? ¿¡Quisiste estar solo por dos años enteros!? 

\- Estaba avergonzado de volver, no sabia como dar la cara a los demás, a ti - dijo, mirando a Alex 

\- ¿Y familiares? Se que tu mama tiene un hermano Randolph, es un amigo mío ¿Porque no lo contactaste a el? - 

Es tu culpa

Perdi a mi hermana por ti

Deberías a ver muerto tu

Magnus cerró los ojos, al recordar la última conversación con su tio

\- Nunca nos llevamos bien - musito - Yo... Realmente no tienen que preocuparse, gracias por lo que hicieron hasta ahora... Yo.. - se detuvo al sentir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla

Alex le había dado una cachetada 

\- ¿Tu que? - pregunto, mirándolo - ¿Te irás de nuevo? ¿A donde? Escúchame muy bien Chase, no voy a dejar que te vayas de aquí sin que tengas un lugar donde quedarte - 

\- Alex... Yo 

\- Tu, siempre tu ¿te has puesto a pensar en los demás? ¿En cómo desapareciste de un dia para el otro sin dejar rastro? ¿En como te busque por meses? ¿En como la pase las veces que te creí muerto? No, por supuesto que no 

Antes de que pudiera responder, Alex salió de la habitación 

Magnus le dedicó una mirada al Sr Fierro pidiéndole permiso para salir, este asintió.

. . .

Alex 

Eres un idiota, Magnus Chase

Idiota

Idiota 

\- Alex espera 

Se detuvo únicamente porque se escuchaba agitado

\- Realmente necesitas ponerte a hacer ejercicio 

\- Supongo que si - susurro, recuperando el aliento - Alex... Perdon tienes razon, nunca me puse a pensar en como te sentías tu, o los demás... Solo me concentre en mi y mi propio miedo 

\- ¿De que tenias miedo Magnus? 

Magnus cerró los ojos y suspiro

\- Estoy enamorado de ti

La cara de Alex enrojeció completamente

\- Entiendo que quizá ti no sientas lo mismo, pero aun...

Alex no dudo en avanzar hacia el y besarlo

\- Eres un idiota - murmuro, luego de separarse - Idiota - volvió a murmurar, pegando sus frentes - También estoy enamorada de ti, Magnus - 

Magnus suspiró, aliviado

\- Es realmente bueno saber eso - susurro, sonriendo 

\- Pero sigo sin entender ¿Tenías miedo de estar enamorado de mi? 

\- No, me daba miedo que me vieras en el estado que estaba en ese momento, no tenía nada, familia, dinero o casa, me daba terror que ir a buscarte y que no quisieras verme 

\- Eres un idiota - murmuró Alex, abrazandolo - Te aseguro que ya no te libraras de mi, nunca 

\- Eso me alegra

\- ¿Ahora, que tal si vamos a dormir? Has estado agotado todo el dia

\- Si, seria bueno - dijo y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a al habitación de huéspedes

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? Maggie, creí que era bastante obvio que dormirías conmigo 

Alex rió al ver como las mejillas de Magnus enrojecían

\- Oh... Supongo que eso tambien estaria bien

Luego de que ambos ya estaban acostados, Magnus no necesito más que apoyar su cabeza en la almohada para quedarse profundamente dormido y Alex lo siguió.

Alex despertó al día siguiente y frunció el ceño al no sentir a Magnus a su lado, frunciendo el ceño, se levantó y se vistió.

Cuando bajó, pudo ver a Magnus, sin embargo, se dio cuanta que algo estaba mal. Magnus se veía más pálido de lo normal, y se veía asustado

\- ¿Maggie? ¿Que pasa? - pregunto, sin embargo miro al frente y divisó al tío de Magnus

\- ¿Qué es esto, Nicolás? - pregunto

\- Creí que te alegraría verlo Randolph, es tu sobrino 

Randolph miró a Magnus una vez más y volvió su mirada hacia Nicolás 

\- No quiero tener nada que ver con el - dijo, mirándolo con desprecio - Te lo dije antes y te lo repito, engendro, deberías a ver muerto tu en vez de mi hermana - 

Nicolás tuvo que sujetar a Alex antes de que este se le lanzara en sima

\- Por mi, puedes volver a vivir en los basureros, ahí es donde perteneces y es el único lugar donde te aceptan, después de todo, ya no tienes una familia -

Esta vez, Nicolas no sujeto a Alex, el mismo le dio un puñetazo en la nariz

\- Vete de aquí, Randolph, no te quiero cerca ni de Alex ni de Magnus 

Randolph hizo caso y salió furioso del lugar

\- Maggie - el nombrado miro hacia Alex, y para sorpresa de este, sonrió

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien, ya sabía que su opinión de mi no era muy buena

¿Cómo logra saber si soy el o ella sin que se lo diga? 

\- Lo siento, Magnus, no pensé que resultaría así - se disculpó Nicolás 

\- Esta bien, yo debí a ver dicho que el me detesta

\- Y ya que se dio esta situación ¿que te parece si me vuelvo tu tutor legal?

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? 

Ambos chicos se miraron rápidamente entre si y luego a Nicolás 

\- ¿En serio, papá ? - pregunto Alex, sonriendo - Por supuesto que acepta

\- Alex, deja que lo conteste el

Ambos se volvieron hacia Magnus, que para su sorpresa, lloraba

\- ¿Maggie? ¿Que pasa?

\- Es que... No creí que pudiera volver a tener un hogar... Yo... Se los agradezco, Gracias Sr Fierro

\- Eres bastante sensible ¿no Maggie? - pregunto Alex, tomando su mano.

FIN


End file.
